1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fire extinguishing equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to a nozzle assembly adapted to be mounted in an aircraft electrical panel so that a fire extinguishing agent can be dispersed behind the panel.
2. State of the Art
Electrical fires are a well known hazard in aviation. These fires often start behind fuse panels or switch panels. One of the chief difficulties in dealing with such fires is the difficulty in getting access to the space behind the panel.
Several prior art devices have addressed this problem by providing various kinds of xe2x80x9caccess portsxe2x80x9d through which a fire extinguishing agent may be introduced. These access ports generally include a hole or a pipe with a flapper valve to prevent dirt from entering behind the panel .when the port is not in use. The hole or pipe is dimensioned to allow the nozzle of a hand operated fire extinguisher to fit through.
The state of the art fire access ports have several disadvantages. First, the flapper valves are less than fully effective in preventing foreign objects from entering behind the electrical panel. Second, they only provide for limited dispersion of the fire extinguishing agent. Third, they allow xe2x80x9cblowbackxe2x80x9d. Blowback occurs when fire extinguishing agent hits the back wall of an electrical panel and is deflected back out the port into the cockpit. This not only hampers the extinguishing of the fire, it is dangerous to the personnel in the cockpit.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a fire extinguishing access port for an aircraft electrical panel.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a fire extinguishing access port for an aircraft electrical panel which does not permit the passage of foreign objects.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fire extinguishing access port for an aircraft electrical panel which provides enhanced dispersal of fire extinguishing agent.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a fire extinguishing access port for an aircraft electrical panel which prevents blowback.
In accord with these objects which will be discussed in detail below, the fire extinguishing access port of the present invention includes a port and nozzle assembly where the nozzle has a plurality of radial outlets defining a pattern of dispersal for a fire extinguishing agent. According to a presently preferred embodiment, the port and nozzle assembly is dimensioned to be mounted in an existing mounting hole (e.g. a switch mounting hole) of an aircraft electrical panel with the nozzle residing in the rear of the panel and the port residing on the front of the panel. According to the invention, a plurality of different nozzles are provided for different electrical panels, each nozzle having a different pattern of dispersal. A fire extinguisher access port kit according to the invention includes a plurality of threaded nozzles, each with different dispersal patterns, a plurality of threaded ports which mate with the nozzles, and a plurality of different length threaded tubes which mate with the nozzles and the ports.
According to the presently preferred embodiment, the nozzles of the invention are provided with a plurality if radial slots which deflect the flow of fire extinguishing agent substantially perpendicular to the direction of entry through the port. This provides excellent dispersal of fire extinguishing agent throughout the electrical compartment and also provides two unexpected advantages. First, it prevents foreign objects such as paper clips and the like from passing through the port and potentially causing a short circuit. Second, it eliminates the possibility of blowback.
In an exemplary embodiment, the port and nozzle are machined out of solid aluminum stock and the port is provided with a TEFLON seal. The TEFLON seal is machined from a solid rod and forms a tapered entry to the port so that the nozzle of a fire extinguisher is sealed to the port during use.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the detailed description taken in conjunction with the provided figures.